


Focus on me

by marySHERlocked



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bleeding, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging (but I hope I get better), Whump, shot, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marySHERlocked/pseuds/marySHERlocked
Summary: Malcolm is bleeding in the car and JT is shouting
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell (only some vibes really)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	Focus on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fic I've ever written in my lifetime so any comments will be deeply appreciated. Whump community this one is for you, hope you enjoy it <3

_Oh man he was dizzy_.

_Even with his eyes closed he knew the room was spinning._

_But wait, no, something was wrong..._

"Goddammit JT! Is there a pothole in all of New York we haven't hit yet ?"

"I'm doing everything I can to get him there on time! Avoiding potholes isn't a great concern of mine right now, so just...just hold him steady until we reach the hospital."

_So he was in a car. The room wasn't spinning...he was in a moving car._

"Arhg!"

"Malcolm? Malcolm talk to me please! Open your eyes for m- JT I SWEAR TO GOD!" 

_His body jerked as JT hit yet another pothole and a wave of pain shot from his stomach and reached his temples. That's when he realized someone was holding his face. Open his eyes? Yeah, that wasn't really an option at the moment, keeping his eyes closed seemed to be the only thing keeping him from spilling his guts on the car floor._

"Is he awake?" , JT asked concerned trying to get a glimpse of the back seat through the mirror.

With one hand Dani was holding Malcolm's head in her lap, while with the other she was trying to apply pressure on the bleeding wound in his stomach...her usual stoic face expression, now replaced by a mask of panic and concern. 

"Dani! Is he awake?", repeated JT a bit louder to snap her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know...I don't know ...Malcolm please, please open your eyes. Come on man, Gil is gonna kill me if you die on me! Do you really hate me that much Bright?" 

_ Dani. Of course , Dani. If he was going to throw up, of course it was going to be in front of Dani, as though she didn't find him weird enough already.  _

_ Fuck! Why was he in so much pain?  _

_ And why is everyone so damn loud?! They need to shut up...like really shut up, his head was pounding and his chest was pounding and someone was probably gutting him otherwise the pain in his stomach couldn't be explained and WHY are his hands so heavy! _

"JT he's spiraling! Oh my god JT I can't keep him still, he's gonna bleed out!"

"We're close Bright! Just hold on, we're close man! It's not your time yet kid!"

"shh-shut up"

Silence filled the car

" What did he just say to me?" ,scoffed JT  


"M'sorry but ju-jusst sh...shut up" , muttered Malcolm, " your vvv..voice hurts"

Dani immediately understood. She has seen this expression on him before. Every time he had a headache ( which was pretty much everyday lately) his face morphed in the same pained expression he was wearing now. 

"JT he probably has a headache, just punch it and let me handle it" , she whispered starting to run her fingers through Malcolm's hair. 

"Heeey Bright" she leaned closer to him ,keeping her voice down , whilst not forgetting to put pressure on the wound. " You need to stop moving now, I got you, you're safe."

" T' hurts Dani ", his voice was weak and the words came muffled out of his mouth. _Ohhh how he hated sounding weak._

" I know Bright, I know. You've been sho-BRIGHT open your eyes. Focus on me Malcolm, please..."

_Was she crying? Dani never cries. No, no he had to fix this, no one has the right to make Dani cry, not even him._

"Oh there you go...now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Dani..."

"What is it? Hey ! Hey talk to me, I'm here...I'm right here"

"I... I could nvr h-hate you Dani", he exhaled. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm comiiing!" , he shouted hoping the person behind his door stopped banging it.

Getting up from the bed was still a struggle , but after 4 weeks in the hospital he was really starting to go crazy so he decided that the rest of his healing would take place in his apartment.

His mother of course didn't agree and Gil didn't agree at all and well...his doctor didn't agree either, but the final decision was his and if a few death glares from Jessica Whitly was the only price he had to pay, then he was more than willing to pay it.

He finally managed to reach the door, drops of sweat visible on his forehead from the effort.

"Dani! So nice to see you. Come in , come i-"

Dani barged in starting to look around the apartment.

"Umm, is there anything I can help you with detective?", said Malcolm jokingly 

"I'm looking for signs "

"Signs?"

"Yeah, signs. Signs of you being faceplant on the floor for the past 2 days."

"Aaaand why would you be looking for that detective Powell?"

"Because I've been knocking on the door for five minutes Malcolm! I thought something happened to you...I thought you fell and bled out on the floor, o-or that, th-that you..." 

_Oooh...now he understands._

He dragged his feet and got closer to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and demanded that she looked at him.

"Dani focus on me"

Her eyes immediately met his.

"You remember?", she asked embarrassed 

"That your voice saved my life, while JT's shouting made me wanna breathe my last? Yes, yes I remember."

She chuckled.

"Finally a smile. Everyone's been giving me frowns lately'

"You know getting discharged from the hospital against medical advice tends to have that effect on the people that care about you"

"Yeah i guess you're right about that"

His voice was getting weaker again, the effects of the blood loss finally catching up to him for the day. Dani saw his face turning white and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oops...my legs turned to jello for a minute there", he laughed

"Oook, let's get you to bed big man, enough talking"

Malcolm placed his hand protectively over his wound and drifted of to sleep almost immediately. He would probably miss that once he got better and the nightmares came back, but for now he tried to make the most of it.

Dani stayed a bit longer, taking in the image of his chest calmly going up and down as he breathed .Before she went out the door she turned to Sunshine

"Watch out for him until I come back, will ya?"


End file.
